


Leap of Faith

by Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: AU where theyre women because female colin would be hot okay, Angst, Colin is high, Death, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Female Colin, Fluff, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, LSD, Lesbian, Sapphic, Stefan is sad, Stefan x Colin, Suicide, female stefan, genderbent, it says suicide but its not really suicide, kitty doesnt exist, the acid scene, we sure love that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs/pseuds/Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs
Summary: Stefanie really doesnt want to jump. But she also really doesnt want Colleen to jump.Oh, the things you do for the people you love.
Relationships: Stefan Butler & Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am fully aware that the bandersnatch fandom is dead, since its been two years since its release, but Stefan and Colin are BABIES and I will not rest until they have the good ending they deserve. 
> 
> Theyre genderbent because I believe female Colin would be extremely hot. I mean he is already hot, but female Colin would be something else. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Its kinda angsty and kinda fluffy, just the way we like it.

“So, who’s it gonna be?” 

Stefanie couldn’t believe how easy Colleen just had said that, as she glanced over the edge of Colleen’s small balcony in her small apartment. She had said it as if there wasn’t at least fifteen metres to the ground from where they were standing. As if they were simply deciding on who was gonna do which part of a group project, and not deciding on who was gonna jump to their death. 

“Nice breeze up here, isn’t it?” Colleen said lightly, as she lifted her head to look out over the city, taking in the lights and all the noises from a busy city that one of them would never see again. At least that was what Stefanie thought, as she pulled her head up from the edge, feeling dizzy. Heights were never her favourite. Committing suicide was also not her favourite, but she was so high on acid that she couldn’t really think straight at the moment. The height was scarier right then. 

“Look, I appreciate you giving it careful consideration, but I would prefer to get this over with now, yeah?” Colleen said while she looked back at Stefanie. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were rosy, as well as her cheeks. Stefanie thought it must be because of the wind, but she couldn’t help but hope that it was partly from something else. 

“I… I don’t want to jump.” Stefanie mumbled while wrapping her arms around her waist. Suddenly she felt even more cold than before. 

“Then I’ll do it.” Colleen stated blankly and took her glasses off, folded them and placed them on the railing of the balcony. As she prepared to climb up on the railing, Stefanie suddenly grabbed her arm, which made Colleen snap her head in Stefanie’s direction. She didn’t look surprised, but her face showed an expression of empathy. As if she understood why Stefanie was reacting the way she was. 

“I can’t… let you jump!” Stefanie said while tears started to pour down her cheeks. “There are people who need you! Tuckersoft needs you, your fans need you…”

She stopped talking for a few seconds to take a few shaky breaths. It was suddenly hard to get air flowing freely through her lungs. 

“ _ I _ need you, Colleen. Don’t jump… please…” 

Stefanie’s grip on Colleens arm had tightened significantly, but neither of the women seemed to care about that. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, waiting for God knows what, before Colleen suddenly jumped back down on the balcony. She picked up her glasses and put them back on her nose, making her eyes look bigger again. The acid caused Stefanie to hallucinate Colleen’s eyes being huge behind the glasses, but she couldn’t care less about that at the moment. Colleen drew a deep breath and looked Stefanie up and and down. 

“Go on. Do it.” She said coldly and gestured towards the railing with her head. The strong wind caused her hair to blow up in her face and around her shoulders. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, Stefanie thought, as she turned to the railing and looked down. Her stomach did a flip as she saw the distance to the ground again, and she felt an urge to instantly pull away and go back inside. But she couldn’t. She’d promised Colleen to jump, and that was what she was going to do. 

Stefanie made an effort to push herself up on the railing, but her survival instincts took over, and she backed down again. Still looking over the railing, she asked Colleen “Are… are you sure it’s fine? I’ll just... come back tomorrow?” 

Stefanie was still glancing over the railing, when she suddenly felt two warm hands grabbing her face, and she turned to see Colleen looking her directly into her eyes. 

“Look at me, Stef. Does it look like I would lie to you?”

Stefanie was just about to answer, when Colleen suddenly pressed their faces together. 

The blonde woman’s lips were cold, but her hands were so warm on Stef’s cheeks that it didn’t matter. It wasn’t a gross kiss, like the brunette had thought about her previous kisses. 

Kissing Colleen felt like flying. Even more so because of the LSD.

The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as Stefanie would’ve liked. Colleen pulled away after a few seconds and rested their foreheads together. She smiled weakly and stroked Stefanie’s cheek with her thumb.

“I would  _ never  _ lie to you, Stef. I get it. I was scared too when I realised all of this. But this is the only way you can be truly free. I’m telling you this because I know you’re different. You deserve to know the truth and I know you can handle it. Do you trust me?” 

Stefanie smiled back. It was impossible to stay upset when Colleen looked at her like that. 

“I trust you.”

_ Colleen can’t be wrong. And even if she is… what do I really have to lose anyway?  _

Stefanie backed away from the older woman and climbed up on the railing without problem. As she sat there with her back towards the city, she turned to Colleen one last time. 

“Could you… kiss me one more time?”

Colleen chuckled and took a step towards the girl on her railing. “I’ll kiss you first thing when we see each other again. I promise you that.”

Then she placed a hand on Stefanie’s chest. 

“See you around, beautiful.”

Stefanie felt a warm hand push her over the edge, and as she fell towards her death, she couldn’t help but think that the breeze _ was  _ pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but i had the idea and I couldnt let it go, soooooo
> 
> I hope you liked it! I\m gonna post much more bandersnatch content here soon so stay tuned! Help me bring this fandom back to life!
> 
> Now go replay bandersnatch


End file.
